Mimi's Thriller
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you liked Michael Jackson's Thriller and Mimi then please read and review. Nicely please.


Happy Halloween Everyone! Sorry for not writing for such a long time but this school year is something else! This is a fic idea I wanted to do for ages but could never find time to do it. And before Halloween! The pic of Mimi's costume was inspired by none other than "Koani" a great digimon Fanart artist. To see the pic go to http://www.garv-sama.org/digi/art/ko/kl- mistymimi2.jpg So...Here it is...  
  
MiMi"s Thriller **********************************************************  
  
Mimi Takaiwa was at home getting her stuff ready for the Halloween party that her friends were throwing at Yolei's uncle's house. Mimi had learned about Halloween while she was in America and thanks to Yolei, Matt, and Izzy they were able to get Yolei's parents to ask one of Yolei's uncles if they could use one of his rent houses here in Japan to throw a Halloween party. Matt agreed to do the music, Yolei would provide the snacks and Izzy would take care of the decorations.  
  
"I love parties!!" Mimi squealed happily as she put on her witch costume, hat and put on the fake long black nails. Just then her phone rang. *ring* ring* "Moshi Moshi. Mimi speaking." "Do you love Halloween?" a strange but vaguely familiar voice over the phone asked. "Yes I do. Who is this please?" "Do you like Trick-or-Treat?" "Like yha! Now really who is this?" Mimi asked while getting annoyed and a little creeped out. "Have fun at your party because I'll be seeing you later." "Huh? Tai? Is that you Tai?" asked Mimi as the mystery person hung up. "Wow. Talk about creepy. I be it was Tai or Davis goofing around." Said Mimi before her mother came knocking at the door.  
  
"Mimi sweetie! Your friend Taichi is here!" she called through the door. "Speak of the devil." Said Mimi with a hump. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute!" Mimi called back as she finished applying her 'Black Licorice' lipstick and putting on a little powder. "There! Not only am I an Enchantress but a simply enchanting one as well! HEHEHEHEHEE!" Mimi cackled before heading out the door. **************************************************  
  
"I'm ready Tai!" said Mimi as she stepped out of her apartment door way. "Huh? Where is he?" she asked as she looked down the hallway to the left and right but saw no one. "That's funny. He's not there." She said as she stepped back into her apartment. "Mom! Tai's not outside. Mom? Mom?!" Mimi cried frantically when her mother didn't answer. "Mom is this a game?! Mom!!" called Mimi as she ran to the kitchen. "Mom?..OH MY GOD!!" shouted Mimi as she saw her mother laying face down on the breakfast table with a sharp knife shoved into her back and blood pooling around her body and dripping onto the floor. "Oh mom." Said Mimi as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"OH NO DADDY!!" cried Mimi as she forced herself away from the sight of her bloodied mother and ran straight back into the living room. "Dad! Where are you?! Daddy! Where are ...*gasp*!" was all Mimi could say as she saw bloody foot prints leading to the closet. Slowly she walked over to the closet and timidly reached for the doorknob. Mimi bit her lower lip as she carefully turned the knob. "Daddy?" she asked before some thing tumbled out of the closet. Mimi slowly looked down, almost afraid to look and soon regretted it at the sight at her feet. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mimi shrieked as she stared at the body..her father's body. Mr.Tachikawa's still form was barely recognizable on the account that his face seemed to have been ripped off! The only way that Mimi could recognize the body was the periwinkle shirt, now stained crimson, that he always wore. His "lucky" shirt as it were. He had worn it the day he met Mimi's mother, the day Mimi was born and the day Mimi came back from the Digital World the first time. Unfortunely the luck must have washed out. "Daddy.." Was all Mimi could say as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly the lights went out! "Oh great! Now what?!" Mimi asked in a soft but scared whisper. Just then Mimi heard something she didn't wish she had heard.breathing. It wasn't soft breathing but the breathing of a person that had run 20 laps or maybe the erratic breathing of a beast. Hunting for its next meal. And it knew exactly where to find it. "He.Hello? Is.somebody.there?" Mimi stammered only to be answered by more breathing. "If someone is there.then show yourself!" cried Mimi while trying to sound brave while on the inside her insides shook like red Jell- O.  
  
*Breath* Pant * Breath* "SHOW YOUR SELF DAME IT!!" Mimi screamed without feeling guilty for cursing. It was the sheer waiting that was killing her. As if to answer her question whatever was making the hard breathing suddenly snarled. Mimi gasped as she saw two red eyes suddenly flash in the darkness where her parents bedroom was. Mimi whimpered as the eyes narrowed and came closer. "NOOOOO! STAY AWAY!!!!!!" Mimi shrieked as she tried to stand and run away only to rip over her father's body. The creature snarled at Mimi's movement and took it as a go signal. It reared back and pounced! Mimi struggled to get back up when she felt the creature pounce on her back. She could feel it's claws pressing into her back and it's hot breath on her neck. Mimi furiously struggled to get away but only succeeded in turning over with the creature sitting on her stomach. "NOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! HELP ME TAI!!" Mimi screamed as she could make out the creature's mouth opening and aiming for her throat. Mimi shut her eyes waiting for death to claim her when she heard something. Something that sounded like..laughter?! "What?" asked Mimi as she could feel the beast giggling on top of her before falling back laughing! "WHAT THE HELL?!" "HAPPY HALLOWEEN MIMI!!" shouted four voices in union. "Nani?!" asked Mimi before the lights were flipped on and Kari and Mrs. Takaiwa walked into the living room. "Mom.your alive?" "Yep and she's not the only one!" said Mr. Takaiwa from under Mimi and the beast. "Daddy.then who's...?" "Allow me dear." Said Mrs. Takaiwa as she pulled the beast's head off. "SURPRISE!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MEEMS!!" yelled Tai while grinning like a mad man. "Tai..?" Was all Mimi could say before everything sunk in. Then it hit her.she had been tricked! "TAI! YOU.YOU. IDIOT!!!" Mimi screamed as she pushed him off of her hard! "Offph! Jeez Meems it was only a joke!" said Tai as he sat back up. "Oh sure you think it's funny when someone thinks that their parents have been butchered and there happens to be a monster in the house! Well I don't think it's funny at all!" said Mimi as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Mimi please don't cry! It was just a joke really!" said Tai while trying to calm his girl friend down. "Please Mimi don't cry. You don't look good on camera that way." Tai blurted out. "WHHHAAAAA..huh?" said Mimi in the middle of her wailing. "What do you mean camera?" "Surprise! Happy Halloween Mimi!!" shouted several voices coming from the couch. Mrs. Takaiwa pulled the pillows away to reveal Kari's laptop with all the digidestends' faces on the screen. "You planed all of this?!?!?!" Mimi shouted at Tai while doing the anime huge angry head and fiery background while pointing at him accusingly. "What?! No way! It was all Izzy's idea! I swear!" "Izzy?!" "Yep. He planed the whole thing and even got your parents into the act." Kari added. Mimi's nerves were at such an uproar that she had completely forgotten about the younger Kamiya. "Izzy?! How could you do something so MEAN!" Mimi wailed dramatically before giving Tai the death glare. Tai gulped and tried to back away only to have Mimi grab him by the front of his furry beast costume and be only have an inch apart from each other's nose. "AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" "*uchk*!...It wasn't my fault! They made me do it! I swear!" said Tai as he struggled to get out of Mimi's grip. Mimi may look like a push over but when she's angry she has one heck of a GRIP! [Must come from all that darn shopping she does.] thought Tai as Mimi loosened her grip.a little. "And how pray tell did they make you do this?!" Mimi demanded. "It was easy! Tai lost the bet!" Davis shouted out. "DAVIS!! SHUT UP!!" shouted Tai but it was too late. "WHAT?! YOU WERE BETTING ON THIS!" Tai was clean busted! "Yep! Joe was supposed to be Jason and hack up your folks but he chickened out and dared Tai to a coin toss. Tai lost and the rest is history." Said Davis proudly. [When I get my hands on Davis I swear I'll KILL HIM!!!!] thought Tai as he could see more anger veins pop out of Mimi's flawless skin. [I'm in ddddddeeeeeeppppp trouble!] Tai waited for the mighty rath of Mimi to befall him when Mimi did something he didn't expect...she let go. She simply frowned and let go of his costume. She then stood, and went to her room only to walk out with something Tai couldn't see but tell it was yellow. With out a word Mimi walked to the door and stepped out without a word. "What was all that about?" asked Yolei from the computer screen. "I don't know but Mimi seemed pretty mad." Said Kari as she turned off the camcorder. "Oh my. I hope she isn't too upset with us." Said Mrs. Takaiwa while feeling guilty as she handed Tai his beast head. "Please tell her we're sorry Taichi." "Sure thing Mrs.T. Come on Kari before Mimi does something drastic." Said Tai as both Kamiya kids said goodbye before leaving. They soon found Mimi sitting in the backseat of Tai's blue Honda with her back to them. Even Kari couldn't laugh at the way her brother was acting like a puppy that had an accident on the rug and was being punished. After all she was just as guilty. Tai tried knocking on the glass to get Mimi's attention but was answered with a glare, a frown and silent hump as Mimi turned her back on the two. Without a word Tai walked around to the driver's seat and Kari sat in the front seat. No words were exchanged but guilt was hanging in the air so thick it could choke a person. Finally Tai couldn't take it anymore. "Look Mimi, I know what I did was stupid and I'm really sorry." Said Tai as he glanced at the mirror for any reaction. "Yhea, I'm sorry too Mimi. Please forgive us." Kari added. Mimi said nothing as she continued to stare out of the window with the same frown she had been wearing since they left. Both Kamiya's sighed in defeat. "Are we almost there?" "Huh?" asked both Tai and Kari in union. "I said are we almost there?" "Yhea..we'll be there in a few minutes." Said Tai as he was met with silence once again. [She's planning something.but what?] thought Tai worriedly as he turned down the street to where the rent houses were. It wasn't hard to find because it was the only house on the street with lights on. Tai had to park across the street because of so many cars. As soon as the Honda somewhat stopped Mimi hurried out and ran across the street as fast as she could. Kari barely got a glance at the yellow thing in Mimi hand because it was so foggy out. "Someone's in deep trouble." Said Tai as he took his key out of the ignition. "Oh yhea." Said Kari as the two got out. As soon as they got close to the door the sound of screaming filled the air. Both Kamiya kids rushed in and were shocked by the sight! Mimi had poor Izzy on the ground and was hitting him over the head with..a mallet? ***************************************************  
  
2 minutes earlier  
  
Everyone was having fun with the American All Hallows Eve celebration. Most of the kids at he party were kids from Odiba High except for Joe who was about to leave for collage, the new Digideatend from High school and Cody from Middle school. Matt was dressed as a vampire and was still setting up with his band the 'Teenage Wolves'. Sora was Tinkerbell and was helping Yolei with the snacks. Yolei was dressed as Jessie from Lunar and could almost pass for her if she had dyed her hair sandy blond. Cody was dressed as samurai from feudal Japan and was working the door. "Welcome to party. Happy Halloween and please enjoy yourselves." Said Cody as the guest entered and he handed them some candy. "Hey Cody! How the Candyman business going?" asked TK. "Fine so far." Said Cody as he had himself a mini snicker and threw the wrapper into the trashcan next to the door. "What's up? You looking for Kari?" "Yep. She here yet?" "Sorry TK but not yet. Wait a sec.there's Tai's car!" "Great! Time to put my costume on. The others will never expect me like this." Said TK as he left Cody and went into one of the guestrooms that served as a changing room. "Now lets see.chocolate chip cookies, Blood punch, Fritos, Cheetos, Candy, Bloody Finger sandwiches made from ketchup covered hot dogs, three coolers worth of Soda and that should be about it!" said Izzy as he checked off the food items on his list. "How the food preparation going Izzy?" Izzy turned around to see Ken dressed as Sesshoumaru from Inu Yasha. "Actually its going quite well Ken. Nice costume." "Thanks but this wig is getting a little hot." Said Ken as he pulled at one of the white strands of hair. "Yours isn't too bad either but who are you supposed to be?" "I'm an American comic legend known as Spiderman. My friend Willis sent me a copy of the movie along with translations. Since it's such a hit I thought it would make a great costume." "Hey Izzy don't you feel a little guilty for what you did to Mimi?" "Nope. It was just a Halloween scare it's not like I set her wardrobe on fire.," said Izzy with a laugh. It took him a minute to realize Ken wasn't laughing. "Heee.what's wrong Ken?" Ken just pointed behind Izzy with that 'Look behind you' scared expression. "There's someone behind me isn't there." "No shit Sherlock!" Izzy went stalk white as he heard those words. Slowly her turned to see a "VERY" angry Mimi. "Oh hi Mimi. You look nice this evening.hehe." Said Izzy innocently. "Oh don't even try to butter me up IZZY!" said Mimi with anger seething in each word. "Come on Mimi.it was just a joke. Trick-or-Treat and all." Said Izzy while trying to back away from the angry female. "Trick-or-Treat?! Trick-or-Treat?! I'll give you Trick-or-Treat Izzy! The trick will be how you get out of this and the treat will be THE POUNDING I'M GONNA GIVE YOU!!" shouted Mimi as she pulled out a yellow mallet the size of an enlarged crocket mallet with the words 'Kodacha' written in red letters on the side of the mallet head. Izzy let out a loud yipe and tried to run with Mimi hot on his heels. "HEEEELLLLLPPPPP! I'M BEEING CHASE BY A CRAZY ANGERY TEENAGE WITCH!!" yelled Izzy as Mimi chased him out of the den and into the living room area. "YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU YOUR DEAD MEAT KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!" yelled Mimi as she swung at the red head's head. Izzy duck for his very life but the mallet was getting closer! Mimi chased him thought the kitchen, two bedrooms, the living room a guest room, and back to the living room again! Finally in the living room Izzy skid to a stop anime style to try and reason. "Mimi this is nuts! I'm sorry I won't ever do it again!" "IZZY PREPAIRE TO DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!" "YIPE!" cried Izzy as he tried to run again but after the first time Mimi chased him through the living room they had accidentally turned up a rug that Izzy happened to slip on! "Ohpf!" said Izzy as he tripped. He struggled to get back up when. "KOUSHIRO NO BAKAAAAA!!" shouted Mimi as she jumped on Izzy and began hitting him over the head mercilessly. "Ow.*bonk*.I'm sor.*bonk*.Mi.*bonk*.ow!" While Izzy was getting his brains knocked loose the other kids just laughed and encouraged Mimi to hit poor Izzy even harder! (Author: Izzy fans please don't be mad at me. Mimi is just acting out the old saying 'Don't get Mad just Get even!' I have nothing against Izzy! Really!) "Hit him, Hit him, Hit him, Hit him!" the kids cheered, "Come on girl! Hit him like you mean it!" shouted one boy. "Go for the nuts!" shouted another boy. "Beat his ass!" a girl yelled followed with a lot of cries of "Right on!" "Hit him, Hit him, Hit him, Hit him!" the kids continued to chant. Finally Mimi raised her mallet for the final strike. Izzy closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would send him into the peacefulness of unconsciousness. "MIMI STOP!" shouted Tai as he pushed through the kids and grabbed the mallet away from the enraged girl. "Mems this is nuts! I know you're mad at Izzy but that's no reason to beat him to death!" said Tai who was surprised beyond belief about Mimi's behavior. "I wasn't going to beat him till he was dead Tai." Said Mimi huffily. "I was just going to beat him until he was half dead!" "Umm Mimi I think you already accomplished that." Said Kari as she looked at Izzy who had anime swirls in his eyes. "I take care of him." Said Kari as she began to drag Izzy into one of the guest rooms. All the kids in the crowd that had formed stepped aside to let her through. Afterwards Mimi got up and left for another room. Tai tried to follow her but she closed the door right in his face. "Mimi we have to talk!" "Go away Tai! I'm not speaking to you!" "But Mimi!" "GO!" Tai knew that there would be no talking to her when she was this mad. He sighed in defeat when he saw a brief glance of burgundy spikes disappear around the corner and into the living room. "Davis!" Tai spat as he intended to display a little violence of his own with his protégée as the victim. When he got to the living room he couldn't find Davis anywhere. Finally he decided to ask the only person he could think of who would know where Davis was hiding. It didn't take long to find him all Tai needed was to find Kari. **************************************************  
  
"So Mimi's got that upset?" "Yep. How come you didn't see?" "I was busy getting.uck!" "Well well, who do we have here?" asked Tai as he jerked the Grim Reaper away from Kari and pulled off his mask. "TK. Just the person I was looking for." said Tai dryly. "Oh hey Tai. Hows Mimi?" asked TK while trying to play innocent. "Alright besides the fact she won't talk to me. Now where's Davis?" "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Said TK innocently. "Wrong answer." Said Tai as he put TK in a headlock and gave him a massive noogie until he finally confessed. "Okay! Okay! He's in the third room's bathroom but it's locked!" "How else can I get in?" "Through the second bathroom door. Their connected but the second one doesn't lock." TK gasped. "Thanks." Said Tai as he dropped TK in an unroyaly fashion as he turned to leave. "And go apologize to Mimi will yha." *************************************************** In the bathroom  
  
Davis was sitting and toilet with the seat down and was hiding from Tai. Davis knew the three most dangerous rules in the world that you should never break. 1. Never make June mad, 2. Don't mess with people that Tai cares about and 3. Never piss Tai off! Davis had already broken the last two rules and he knew Tai would be after him. "Why did I ever open my big mouth about that stupid bet?" "Why indeed." "AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG! Tai!" "In the fur you little squealer!" snapped Tai as he grabbed Davis by the shoulders and pined him against the wall. "Why did you say that huh Davis?!" "Tai I'm sorry. It just came out really I swear!" "Yhea and because of you and that stupid bet Mimi won't even talk to me and she practically maimed Izzy. I told you guys from the start this was a bad idea cause Mimi doesn't joke around like us when it comes to family." Said Tai with a sigh as he let Davis go. "I was stupid to let you guys do this." Said Tai as he sat on the edge of the tub. "Well there are only two things we can do about this then. We just stay here and sulk or we can all tell Mimi we're sorry and all have a good time." Tai cocked his head at Davis and a smile slowly crept across his face. "You know what? For once your right Davis." "Really? Thanks Tai." "Your welcome." Said Tai as he stood up and both boys walked towards the door. "Oh and Davis." "Yha Tai?" said Davis as Tai clamped a hand on to his right shoulder hard. "Don't EVER do something this extreme again. Understand?" Said Tai threateningly. Davis gulped and nodded. "Good." Said Tai as the two left. *************************************************** *In the room with Mimi* Mimi was calmer now. Sora, Matt, TK, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Ken were sitting with her and had explained everything. "So let me get this straight. This was all Izzy's idea and Davis and Ken helped him plan it all out. So How does Joe and Tai's bet tie into this?" asked Mimi. "I think I should explain this part." Said Joe as he stood and wiped his glasses. "You see originally Ken and Davis wanted Matt to be the monster. Matt wouldn't do it so Davis lied to Tai and said that I would dress up as Jason. Tai said I wouldn't make a very good monster and said he could do a better job. So Davis goated him into a bet with TK's fixed coin." "Wait a sec! Fixed coin?! Takaru you con artist!" "It was only a few cards Matt." Said TK "trying" to play innocent. "Uhem. If I could please continue." "Sorry Joe." Said Matt and TK. "As I was saying Davis rigged the bet and that's how Tai got into..oh hi Tai." All eyes flew to the door as Tai stood there with murder in his eyes and Davis trying to shoot signs to Joe to shut up! "Davis." "Uhhh..yes Tai?" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" yelled Tai as he tried to grab Davis around the throat. He ducked and ran into the room. Big mistake because Mimi's mallet was right next to the door and Tai happened to grab it. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE WEASEL!!" yelled Tai as he swung at Davis. He missed but almost clobbered Joe. Davis faked to the right and was at the door. [YES!] he thought but Davis forgot one thing. Tai was fast and happened to be faster than him. "DAVIS NO BAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAA!!!" yelled Tai as he smashed the mallet to the back of Davis's head. Davis hit the ground hard with little anime swirls in his eyes. "Jerk." Tai spat as he could feel everyone's eyes on his back. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. Tai glanced at Davis's unconscious form and the mallet before laughing nervously while everyone else sweatdroped. Finally after Tai stopped laughing he cleared his throat and walked over to Mimi. Matt got up to make room and Tai sat next to Mimi. "Memms I'm." "You don't have to say anything Tai." "But Memms I was tricked!" "But you still didn't have to do it!" "I.your right. I shouldn't have gone along with this. I was wrong but could you ever forgive me?" asked Tai as he gave Mimi his secret weapon..the big puppy dog eyes. "OH no mister, I won't fall for that trick." Said Mimi who was starting to weaken and Tai knew it. He poured on the cuteness until Mimi couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay I forgive." Mimi was cut off by the soft kiss of Tai's sweet lips. "Puppy." She said and Tai knew he had been forgiven because she only called him "puppy" whenever they argued and made up. Just then a small beeping noise came from under the bed. Yolei reached under and pilled out Izzy's laptop. It was an E-mail that was marked 'URGENT NEWS FROM GENNAI'. "Guys! It's from Gennai!" "What?!" "Yhea! And it says that Myotitsmon is back!" "No way!" cried Matt. "We killed him three times already!" said a baffled Joe. "Dame, he's just like Freddy and Jason. No matter how many times you kill him he keeps coming back!" "This is no time for jokes! Let's go!" said Yolei as she whipped out her digivice, as did the other digidestend. (Author: Don't ask me how they just did it!) "Wait a sec.what about Davis and Izzy?" As if on cue Davis started to sit up and Izzy wobbly walked into the room. "Did someone call?" asked Izzy. "Yep get ready Izzy because Myotismon is back!" "What?!" "Enough talking already! Digi-Port Open!" said Yolei as a blue and silver light surrounded everyone.  
  
************************************************* The kids all landed in the Digiwolrld but not in a familiar part of it. From what the kids could tell it looked like a place out of a horror movie. Including fog, creepy castle, and even lightning! "Where the heck are we?" asked Mimi as she held Tai closer. "I don't know but wherever we are its cccrrrrrreeeeepppyyy." Said Tai as the wind began to pick up. "Hey I see someone!" cried Cody as he spied someone through the fog. It looked like two people on a black horse. The figures appeared to be a man and a woman but the woman was saying saying some thing. "What is she saying?" asked Cody as the air picked up violently. "What's going on?!" shouted Mimi over the wind before the wind strengthened more and more until the wind picked up the Digidestend and everything went black. Mean while, the woman who had been speaking or better yet chanting smiled. The Jack-o-Lantern face of the man, who was controlling the horse, also smiled evilly. "There's all yours now master." Said the woman as the fog grew thicker and the three seemed to vanish. **************************************************  
  
"Ummmm..where am I?" asked Mimi as she sat up. She found herself to be in a clearing that seemed to be next to a swamp. "Eeeewww." She said with disgust as she pulled a wet leaf off her hat that had some how seemed to stay on. "Hello? Is somebody there? Anybody?!" Mimi called out as she was met with silence. "Well staying here isn't going to get me anywhere. I guess I start walking." Said Mimi as she started to walk. ************************************************ Music starts It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
  
You're paralyzed  
  
Mimi kept on walking for what seemed like hours. Mimi was about to up hope of finding anyone when the moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds. "Well at least now I have some light." Said Mimi as she felt slightly relived. She was walking through the forest now and pushed a bush away and saw two familiar forms. "Matt and Sora?" Mimi thought that this place was to creepy to make out in when she saw Matt holding Sora while being slightly crouched. "Matt! Sora! Hey, man am I ever glad I found you." Said Mimi as she hurried out of the bushes and hurried over the blond. Matt was still hovering over Sora when Mimi neared. "Boy you two picked a weird place to make out." Said Mimi as she glanced at Sora. Mimi wasn't the brightest girl around but she could tell when something was wrong. Something about Sora was off. She was so pale and her eyes were so glazed over they looked like doll's eyes! "Matt.there's something wrong with Sora. Matt...MATT!!" screamed Mimi as Matt lifted his head and turned to face her. Mimi expected to see cold blue eyes and a handsome face but what she saw was the opposite. Matt's face was covered in blood, his eyes were red as rubies, and instead of a handsome face Matt's looked like a wild animal with fangs to match! "Hello Mimi." Said Matt as he licked his lips. "Care to join me for 'Dinner'?" he asked as his eyes seemed to glow. Mimi felt paralyzed! ______________________________________________  
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight [No! I can't die like this! I have to get away!] Mimi shouted at her self until she felt the strength to break away from Matt's gaze. Matt must have been too stunned to see Mimi do that that he didn't notice her running away. When he came to his senses he was about to chase after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet my pet.not yet." ______________________________________________  
  
2nd Verse  
  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
  
You're out of time  
  
Mimi ran through the woods like a lost soul. Her mind was just in a state of panic it seemed like nothing would stop her until something tackled her from behind! "NOOOOO! Let me go! Let me go!" shouted Mimi frantically as she struggled against her attacker. "Mimi! It's me Tai! Open your eyes Memms!" once Mimi heard her special nickname she opened her hazel eyes and saw Tai's chocolate one's staring back at her. "Oh Taichi!" she cried as she glomped her boyfriend before starting to cry. Tai held her close and whispered soothing words in her ear and stroked her back to calm her down. "Thank you." She mumbled as she gave Tai a squeeze. Afterwards she felt something.wet. Mimi quickly let go to check Tai over when she saw his bleeding right shoulder. "Oh Tai! Your hurt!" cried Mimi as she took off the purple sash she had added to her costume and made Tai take off the shirt part of the beast costume. She grimaced at the wound and began to tie the sash around like a bandage. "There. That should do for now. How do you feel Tai?" "Besides my throbbing shoulder pretty good." Said Tai while giving his trademark lopsided grin. I t made Mimi feel better just to see it. ______________________________________________  
  
Chorus  
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight ______________________________________________  
  
  
  
Mimi held a little closer to Tai and leaned on his good shoulder. The two had been walking awhile but they kept getting the feeling they were being fallowed. Finally when the swamp seemed to go on forever it ended. But neither liked where it stopped.a graveyard. ______________________________________________ Bridge  
  
Night creatures call  
  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
  
(They're open wide)  
  
This is the end of your life ______________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Eeeww! It had to be a graveyard!" said Mimi with disgust. The swamp and vampire Matt was bad enough but now they had this to deal with. "Watch you step Mimi, there's no telling what might pop out of here." "No kidding Taaaaaaaiiiiii!" "Mimi! You alright?" "Yhea. I just tripped." Said Mimi as Tai helped her up. "Let's get out here Tai." "I'm down with that. Hey I see somebody! Over there!" cried Tai as he pointed to Mimi's left. The fog seemed to lift a bit and Tai was able to recognize who it was. "Davis! Come on Mimi let's catch up with him." "Wait Tai!" cried Mimi but it was too late. Tai grabbed her arm and Mimi was forced to run to keep up with Tai's pace. "How do you know that's Davis anyway?" "Because I can see his 2D costume." "2D?" "A character from a band Known as the 'Gorillaz'." Said Tai as they neared. "Hey Davis! It's us!" cried Tai but Davis said nothing. He was turned around with his back facing the two. "Man are we glad to see you." Said Tai as he put a hand on Davis's shoulder. "Eeeww! What's that smell?!" asked Mimi as she smelled something like rotting meat. Tai smelled it to and made a face. "What? You don't like my cologne?" said Davis as he slowly turned around. Mimi and Tai screamed at the sight! Davis's skin was a sickly green with most of it hanging off. His eyes were gone but yellow puss dripped out like tears. "I call it O to death!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tai and Mimi screamed before taking off like a bat out of HELL! "HAHAHAHA.YOU WON'T ESCAPE THAT EASY!" shouted Zombie Davis as hands erupted out of the ground, familiar hands too.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
  
I'll make you see A single hand erupted out of the earth and grabbed Mimi by the leg and pulled her down. "Help me Tai!" "Mimi! Cried Tai as he turned, slid and hit the arm away like a soccer ball! "You alright Meems?" "Yhea but lets get out of here!" cried Mimi as she grabbed Tai's hand and started running again. ______________________________________________  
  
Chorus  
  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
  
Thriller here tonight  
  
Mimi and Tai ran fast as they could but that stupid fog rolled in again. It was hard to see but both were able to make out what stood before them. Zombies, Zombies and even more zombies! "Oh my God that's Joe!" cried Mimi as she recognized Joe's Freddy Couger costume but the claws didn't look fake this time. The two tried to turn around and run but the living dead and their poor zombiefied friends surrounded them. "Tai! What do we do now?!" said Mimi as she hugged Tai close but something felt wrong. Tai was shaking and making a growling sound that was too deep for any human throat. "Tai?" asked Mimi as she looked at him and saw him staring at the moon that had just come out. Suddenly Tai let out a cry pain and shoved Mimi away. "Tai what's wrong?!" Tai didn't answer but doubled over in pain! Mimi was about to run to him when she saw Tai's muscles bulge out like a body builder and claws sprang from his fingertips. Tai lifted his head back to scream but instead let out a howl! Mimi screamed and Tai' s mouth lengthened into a muzzle and fur ripped out of his skin and covered him from head to foot. A tail sprouted from the back of Tai's pants as his now pointed ears climbed up to the top of his head. As the last of his humanity slipped away Tai lifted his head and let out a long blood-curdling howl! Mimi shrank away as Tai stepped towards her with eyes now golden. Mimi kept backing up until she bumped into someone. Mimi turned and screamed again as she saw who it was..Myotismon!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
(Rap performed by Vincent Price)  
  
Darkness falls across the land  
  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
  
And whosoever shall be found  
  
Without the soul for getting down  
  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
The foulest stench is in the air  
  
The funk of forty thousand years  
  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
  
And though you fight to stay alive  
  
Your body starts to shiver  
  
For no mere mortal can resist  
  
The evil of the thriller  
  
  
  
(into maniacal laugh, in deep echo) "Hello my beautiful Mimi. I hope you enjoyed your party and my guests. I know your friends did." Said the undead King with a wicked grin. "You! You were the one who..!" "Yes my dear. It was me on the telephone." Said Myotismon with a slight bow. "And now my dear it's time for you to join "MY" party." Said Myotismon as he's eyes flashed red and Mimi felt her muscled lock up. Myotismon smiled as he bended down and brushed Mimi's hair aside to reveal her pale neck. [NNNNNNOOOOO!] Mimi's mind screamed as she felt the fangs brush her neck. [This can't be happening! It's got to be a dream! A dream! Dream! Dream! Dream!] ***************************************************  
  
  
  
"Mimi! Mimi! Wake up Mimi!" cried a voice as Mimi felt someone shaking her. "*Gasp* What?! Tai? Oh Tai you're alright!" cried Mimi as she glomepd her boyfriend before giving him a huge kiss. "WOW! That must have been some dream!" said Tai feeling slightly dazed. "A dream?" "Yhea. You we were watching that Thriller thing Michael sent you and you fell asleep. You alright?" "Yhea I'm fine Tai." Said Mimi as she hugged him. "But I feel better like this." "So do I Mimi." Said Tai as he looks up at the viewers and his eyes turn gold and flashes us a fanged grin. "So do I."  
  
  
  
The End...Or is it?  
  
  
  
Yes!!! I finally finished this! And on Halloween too! Sorry if the story was rushed at the end but I wanted to finish before Halloween. As for the Michi thing I just felt like it. I'll revise this during the year and post the revised version next Halloween or sooner if you readers ask for it. Please review and Happy Halloween!!!!!!  
  
10/31/02 


End file.
